


All hail the self sacrifice

by Cecinashi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, idfk - Fandom, lietbela, litbela
Genre: F/M, Save Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecinashi/pseuds/Cecinashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When ur 1230 was good but at the same time it wasn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	All hail the self sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what im doing and my English sucks goodbye
> 
> Viltautas: Young Lithuania  
> Gegute: Young Bela

Oh how she had always thought of him as a strong, immortal man. How she had always admired his ability to endure, to keep fighting and to never back down. Oh how many times Gegute would have wished that she would be so cunning as Viltautas. Which is why she had started begging him eventually to teach her how to fight- to defend, the way he could. So he wouldn’t have to protect her any longer. So she could defend herself, so she could defend him the way he had been protecting her from culprits. Viltautas did have some enemies. And she had attracted unwanted predators herself as well. Although their amount had already decreased significantly after Viltautas had decorated some trees with the intestines of at least four of them. But as a result, his number of enemies grew.

But she was impressed, of course. Her admiration for him had grown, despite the cruelty of his actions. After all, no man could convince her that he was dangerous, that he was a monster. Perhaps it was that love made blind, perhaps it was sweet ignorance, denial. But in truth, she never denied that he could be cruel and dangerous if he wanted to, but she knew that he would never hurt her, and that was enough for her. For her, he would always be the most beautiful rose of the bunch. Her heart was constantly overflowing with the most pure love for him, and for him alone. He had become such a big part of her heart, that she could barely stand the hours and minutes she had to spend without him. That she had started crawling next to him in bed during the night. That she would be worried to the verge of tears if he would stay away longer than he promised, that her biggest fear had become losing him.

And that was exactly the reason why she swore she would protect him to the best of her abilities, that she absolutely despised the thought of having to live without him. That she told herself that she would never allow it to be that way. But she had never thought that a day would come where she would live up to that promise. When one of his enemies broke in their home on an early morning, with the necessary roaring and ruckus. She would have been occupying herself with his kids at the very moment this would have happened. She was initially going to stay with the children, keep them safe. But that was until she realized that Viltautas was not with her. That he was still in a different room. And then she panicked. Of course. What if something terrible were to happen? It took three seconds for her to come up with every possible bad-ending scenario. And then she spurted out the room; but didn’t continue before locking the door so that the children might be safe at least. And then she ran towards the noise.

And then there was that sight.

Viltautas laying on the floor. A stranger towering over him with a giant sword. Blood on the floor, blood on Viltautas. And she froze. She stopped breathing.

But it was not the stranger with the sword that had startled her so that she had stopped dead in her tracks. But it was the fact that a man whom she thought was invincible, was now laying on the floor. Seemingly defeated already.

And then the man brought his sword down. She screamed. She ran again, without thinking.

When she regained herself, there was only a heavy pain in her chest. When she looked down, her gaze was met by her own face. She could see her reflection in the sword that had pierced her from behind. When she looked down even further, she saw Viltautas in front of her. The only thing she noticed about him, were his eyes, they were widened, filled with various emotions. And there was not enough time for her to recognize them all. It wasn’t long before she started sporadically gasping for air, and before her white night dress started coloring red. And with a rude gesture, the iron weapon penetrating her chest was pulled out again. Her dress changed colors even faster now. And she dropped to the floor right in front of Viltautas’ feet. She immediately pressed her small hands to her chest, where it hurt, and quiet tears started rolling down her cheeks. Various pained whimpers made their way past her lips, and she did her best to keep her breathing steady. And she rolled onto her back, facing the ceiling. and started closing her eyes a bit, hoping that it may help. Sleeping usually did that for her.

Only when she could feel something lifting her from the floor, she forced her eyes open again and was greeted by the sight of Viltautas’ face again, anger in his eyes, as well as upset, and a certain kind of pain. She managed to blink slightly, and then studied him a bit more. His lips were moving, but the only noise she heard was the distant crying of his children, and then a ringing sound. However, aside from everything, she still managed to give him a soft and genuine smile. “…Viltautas.” She managed to stutter out, in a voice so soft that it was almost inaudible. But she knew that he could hear him. “Viltautas.. I.. protected you.” She beamed, although gently. “You-.. you are safe.” She added, and she proceeded to reach out to his face with her bloodstained hand. For a second, the smile she carried trembled, and a sharp exhale was released as the pain in her chest stung again when she moved. But she didn’t let that stop her. “..I’m… really happy you are alright.”


End file.
